Children Of The Sun
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Sensless Dean/Castiel fluff and stuff. Slash - my first go of it, so please read. Rated T - nothing too graphic and one bad word.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. It sucks, but hey, I get to borrow them. So… yay me? Uh, and I couldn't think of a title, so I swiped a line from the song "The Origin Of Love" by Hedwig and the Angry Inch. I'll throw a link into the bottom of my profile if anyone wants to read the lyrics. It's an amazing song (plus the title will make way more sense, even if you only read the first and second verses).

**SPOILERS: **Nada.

**WARNINGS: **Slash. Crazy Dean/Castiel slash. Muuwwaahahaha. Oh, and one bad word? Maybe, slightly OOC, but I think it works.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at any type of slash. Really, at anything more than an innocent kiss even. So any and all feedback is really, really appreciated. I wrote this because, and for Pinklittlewitch, because she left me a cute review, and I've been wanting to try this. And she is quckly becoming one of my favorite people ever. =D

**A/N 2: **I went through and edited some stuff, so -- tada.

Do enjoy.

* * *

**CHILDREN OF THE SUN**

~*~*~*~

_It was coming; he could feel it in his bones. His heart started beating faster in anticipation of it._

_~*~*~*~_

Dean took one step closer, then another, and another. And before his brain has fully processed the thought of '_Yeah, this is gonna be graceful.'_ he's lurched the last three feet and grabbed onto his angel.

One of Dean's hands wraps into the fabric of Cas' coat, the other finds the side of the angel's face. He can feel stubble as his palm curves to the man's jaw, and brushes against his neck. Dean's fingers curl into the back of Cas' head, tangling dark hair as they move. He flexes his fingers once, loving the feel of the dark hair, and then pulls the man forward.

They were close enough in height that there was no ducking down, or standing on tip-toes to reach. There was just the full, direct contact of Dean's lips on Castiel's.

~*~*~*~

_The body Castiel is wearing was different in stature from that of his charge. His vessel was more slender, quiet with power. Dean was solid bulk and brute force. They fit together better than Castiel could ever have hoped._

_~*~*~*~_

Dean isn't sure what is going to happen next, but he's ecstatic when he feels hands on his hips. And those hands drag him forward, pull him up against his angel. The full body contact is electric. It's almost more than he can take. There's just too much cloth, and Dean can't wait to get rid of it. He's always wondered what was under all those layers Cas wore, and he was going find out before too long.

But this was a first for them both, and Dean was going to take it slow. As slow as he could anyway, he wouldn't even try to make any promises to himself. As it is, he's doing all he can to keep from throwing the angel down and tearing at his clothes.

Castiel's lips taste like honey. Dean isn't sure if that's Angelic Grace, or if the dark haired man ate something. Either way, he likes it and it makes him hungry for more. Dean drops his hand from Castiel's face, to his shoulder, but keeps his lips firmly planted against Cas'. Dean figures it's the first time the angel has ever kissed in a human body, and when Cas pulls back just enough to take a breath, Dean takes full advantage of the fact that he has to part his lips to do so.

Dean smiled into Castiel's mouth when the angel made a soft moan of surprise as their tongues met for the first time. Dean had thought his lips tasted good? Castiel, the man, the angel, he didn't know - but it was all consuming, he couldn't think of what to call it. The angel tasted like _bliss_. The warmth flooding Dean's body is enough to make his knees buckle. He feels the grip on his wait tighten.

Dean pulls back long enough to regain himself, to breathe, and then starts in on the angel again. This time he's trailing kissing along the man's jaw, each kiss progressively harder and more needy than the last. He pauses as a chill races the length of his spine as Cas moves his hands from their place on the outside of Dean's jacket to the inside. To where there's only the thin fabric of t-shirt between Cas' hands and Dean's flesh.

~*~*~*~

_Castiel felt his breathing getting faster. It added to his excitement. He's never done anything like this; he hadn't expected the reaction his vessel was having. But he liked it. Dean's lips set hungry little fires everywhere they touched. He tangled his fingers in Dean's t-shirt, and with eyes half closed, he whispered, "Dean…"_

~*~*~*~

Dean's lips just barely touch that sweet spot where Cas' jaw becomes neck, right under his ear, when the angel whispers his name. It's never sounded so good. It sounds full of want and desire and… love. All Dean ever wanted was a little love, and here it is. At long last.

He turns his face into Castiel's neck, takes a breath, and for a moment, he just stands there. His fists wrapped in Cas' jacket at the shoulder, Cas' hands tangled in Dean's shirt at his hips. And it all feels so right. If there's a good side to God, this has to be it. Dean moves to look at Castiel, his nose and lips lightly drag across the angel's face.

He places a soft, quick kiss on Cas' unbelievably plump lips. They're still red and glossy from earlier kisses. Then he leans back, just far enough to take in all that is Castiel. All that is his.

Dean grins, and Castiel's eyes glitter in response. Dean grins even bigger as the other man's hands drag up the sides of his torso, pulling shirt along with them, and rest at his ribcage. He even lets out a laugh. And Cas takes it into himself as he pushes their lips together again.

This time, Dean swears his knees are going to give. Castiel is drowning him in kisses so grand it's like… like he feels alive. Really alive, for the first time in a long, long time. And then Cas starts copying Dean's moves, placing kisses, soft and hard and all manner of in between, on his neck, across his jaw - and Lord, the sweet spot. Dean thinks he might actually black out from joy before any clothing is shed.

So he rectifies that. Cas' mouth is hot on his ear, and he can barely keep his eyes open, but he pulls at that damn overcoat like it's on fire. Dragging it off the man's shoulders means he loses nimble fingers on his body for a moment, but they make their way back in a flash.

Of course, there are more layers than just that. A dress jacket. Double damn.

Dean repeats his last movements as lips move back down his neck. He knows his own clothes are in the way, that Cas must be eating fabric by now. And as he pulls at the tie around his angel's neck, he feels hands tugging at his own jacket and the un-buttoned button up underneath it.

They stand there; in crisp white and wrinkled grey and it's only seconds before Dean's fingers are deftly working the buttons of Castiel's shirt.

Castiel brings his hands to Dean's head, and forces his gaze upwards. He brings their lips together once more - the angel really seems to have a thing for kissing, and he's not bad at it - and his fingers now weave through the younger man's hair.

When fingers brush along the short hairs on the back of Dean's neck, it was like he had a convulsion in response. It feels so amazing, sends shivers so intense through his brain and down his spine, that he arches with the feeling, gasping. He thinks Cas must be doing something, injecting angel mojo into his touches, his kisses, because Dean has never, ever, felt anything like this before.

Dean wraps an arm around Castiel's waist, holding on as the blissful tremor passes, and he can _feel _the angel. He's ready to go, right then. But he can't lift his forehead from Cas' collarbone. He's still trying to catch his breath, and the angel keeps pressing kisses into his hair.

One hand sneaks under Dean's chin, and brings his head up. Castiel looks concerned. "Are you… okay?"

Dean decides that Castiel has him at an unfair disadvantage, one Dean means to make even. So he responds with an, "Oh, yeah." And forces the angel's hands down, and walks him backwards until his dark haired companion is up against the wall.

He goes back to the buttons on the white shirt, working the top ones first. As soon as he has enough room he starts landing kisses along the blue eyed man's collarbone, occasionally he drags his teeth along the flesh for good measure. He wants to hear Castiel moan his name.

~*~*~*~

_He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. Every kiss, every touch, he put a little bit of himself into. Not enough to damage himself, or hurt Dean, but enough to make the centuries younger man shiver with pleasure. A simple movement of his fingers and a little bit of himself almost brings Dean down. The boy arched into Castiel, and he could feel Dean's desire. He could read it in Dean's every breath. Dean wanted it. And Castiel wanted to give Dean everything he deserved… and then some. He wanted to give Dean himself, and he meant to. _

~*~*~*~

Dean's maybe five buttons in, when he decides, _screw it_, and pulls at the hem of the white work shirt. He forces his lips from Castiel's skin long enough to drag the shirt over the man's head. Dean isn't sure what he expects Cas' vessel to look like, but he didn't think it would look like it did.

Lean and toned and tanned. He looks like he could be a swimmer. All graceful, smooth muscle and not a hair on his chest. Dean's eyes drift down, towards his angel's waist. It was like God wants this to happen, like He drew an arrow on the angel. The vessel is so well taken care of, so perfect, that at Castiel's hips there are lines. Fuck Me lines that disappear into the man's pants. And as if that were not enough, there's a happy trail to boot.

Yeah, an arrow.

Dean finally brings his eyes back up. The angel has his head cocked to the side, looking at him. Castiel takes a step forward, and Dean watches his muscles move and flex with each step, entranced. Damn, it's unfair. Angel mojo.

Castiel's fingers wrap under the hem of Dean's t-shirt. And even the brief contact of Cas' fingers on Dean's stomach is enough to make him close his eyes and breathe deep. He lets Cas pull his shirt up, over his head. Lets Cas watch it fall to the floor from his hand. And as the angel looks back up, Dean feels his chest constrict.

Castiel is smiling. And it's breathtaking.

Dean's heart skips beats and does a ridiculous, painful dance against his ribcage as Castiel's eyes roam over him. Then, slowly, Cas raises a hand and places it over Dean's heart. And his heart goes even wilder.

Castiel takes Dean's hand and pulls him back towards himself. Dean doesn't know why, but he just lets himself be led. It's like Cas has worked some type of magic on him. Frozen him. Then Cas bends into the eldest Winchester, moves his hands to Dean's shoulders, gently squeezing. Then he places a kiss on Dean's collarbone, just to the side of his neck and Dean knows he won't last much longer.

He makes his hands move and before he knows it, he's got Castiel's belt undone, the button on his pants, too.

He isn't sure what exactly happens next, but he's on the bed, under Cas, and his shoes are gone.

~*~*~*~

_Dean doesn't speak, doesn't move. He just looked at Castiel, eyes slightly wider than normal, beautiful lips parted just so. When he does finally look, Castiel had his head to the side, and then he steps up to his charge. He griped Dean's shirt and lifted. He watched it fall to the ground. He couldn't help but grin. Castiel took in Dean's flawless flesh - aside from the mark on his shoulder. The mark Castiel had given him. The skin was still pink and marred, but Castiel regarded it as a badge of courage. The look on Dean's face made Cas' heart flutter. He looked… he didn't think he knew the proper words to say. He could tell Dean's own heart is hammering inside his chest. He lifted a hand and placed it over Dean's heart, to ease it. And when Dean grabbed for Castiel's belt, he knew he needed to move from a standing position._

_~*~*~*~_

Castiel is on him. A knee to either side of Dean's hips, an elbow on either side of his head. Cas' face is millimeters from his own, and all he can think is how that's too far away. He wraps his arms around the angel, fingers digging into Castiel's back as he tries to pull the angel as close as possible.

Cas smiles into Dean's mouth and Dean smiles back.

He closes his eyes, decides to let the angel take the lead for a while, let him make whatever moves he would. He wants to let the angel explore, and take in every new experience. Dean thinks about all the things he's going to show the man later, the things he wants to make sure his angel gets to feel. Castiel is all roaming fingers and wet lips, and the angel takes his time taking Dean in. Dean just enjoys the feel of Castiel's lips as they pass over every inch of his body. Shivers and arches to let graceful fingers slide along his spine, and gasps as they trigger a bundle of nerves Dean didn't know were there.

And before to long, every color in the rainbow is exploding behind Dean's eyes.

* * *

The End.

I've been thinking about trying to write a romance novel (I'm dirt poor and I think I could write one of those opposed to any other kind - except maybe a childrens book...). So, I figure, I kind of need to be able to write stuff like the above fic. I'm no master, but I think maybe I could do it. How much money does it cost to get something published? Blah.

So, _anyway --_ yay, nay? What say yous? (That's right, I said yous). Drop me line and let me know what you think. I love reviews and I love talking to people!!!


End file.
